


Candles

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-26
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: During a power outage, Danny brings candles for CJ.





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Candles

**Candles**

**by:** soft lite

**Character(s):** CJ, Toby, Danny  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** G  
 **Spoiler:** Tiny little spoiler for "Eppur Si Muove."  
**Disclaimer:** Characters from "The West Wing" are not mine.  
**Summary:** During a power outage, Danny brings candles for CJ.  
**Author's Note:** Inspired by my own recent blackout. Which wasn't anywhere near this fun.  


"Aw hell!" CJ's laptop flickered twice in concert with her lights and appliances before going out. Daylight was fast waning, and a peek out her window at the now-almost-dark, snow-covered streets confirmed that there was at least a neighborhood-wide power outage. Automatically, she dialed Toby's office. 

"Toby Ziegler" 

"My power's out." 

"Yeah, the company's already put out a statement saying it was high winds, and they expect to have power back everywhere in two or three hours." 

"Do I need to come in and brief?" 

"Nah. I'll check and see if anyone's here, pass on the word if there is. You go find flashlights." 

"Right. Thanks." As soon as she was no longer tethered to the old-fashioned phone, CJ immediately began collecting her flashlights, candles, matches, and blankets. As long as she was going to be without power for a few hours, she might as well make herself comfortable. But before she got very far with that, there was a knock on her door. 

"Need some candles?" Danny asked, holding up a big bag as she opened her door to the dark hallway. 

"Sure. Come in." As soon as the door was closed and locked, she began helping him off with his coat which had been hanging open. "I didn't know you were back in town." As she hung his coat on the coat tree, she noted that he looked great in jeans and a sweater. 

"Got in late yesterday. I e-mailed Josh, but I guess he figured you didn't need to know I was home catching up on sleep." Danny looked around and finally pointed to the candle in CJ's hand. "Is that the only candle you have?" 

"I was just getting started collecting stuff. I was working in my home office when the power went out. Want to help me?" 

"Sure." Danny followed CJ as she led him back to a room that looked like a veritable fairyland with all the candles lit everywhere. "This isn't your office." 

"No, my office is across the hall." CJ set down the bag of candles Danny had brought. "This is my bedroom." She turned to see how he was reacting. He looked surprised and maybe pleased. "If you're going to freak out because I'm going too fast, I'd prefer you do that now." 

Danny met her eyes and CJ saw serenity there. "After four years, there are few things I would consider too fast." Now she saw the fire of the candles was reflected not only in his hair but also in his eyes. "However, I would prefer this not be a one-night-only thing." 

CJ's spirits fell. "For the next three years, I can't promise anything else. Except for the odd power outage." 

"I guess I'll need to be in town more often and keep a stock of candles in the front closet." Danny joked, then became more serious. "And after Inauguration Day? Do we have a chance then?" 

"If you're still interested, then we'll have a very good chance." 

CJ began to hope as Danny's smile grew and he drew near to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing was one thing they had never had trouble with. When the kiss ended, CJ smiled mischievously at him. "Did you come over here because you were aroused?" 

Danny blushed a little. "No, I came to offer you some candles. I hadn't counted on what seeing you in the candlelight would do to me." 

CJ continued to smile as her hands slid down his chest to his waist and slipped around and into his back pockets as they kissed again. Danny's hands also found their way into the back pockets of her jeans as they pressed their bodies together. The next time they broke for air, CJ whispered, "It's a shame to let all those blankets I found go to waste, but I don't think we're going to need any more heat sources." 


End file.
